Many individuals suffer from back pain, which is usually either chronic or injury related. Back pain can be caused by a variety of medical conditions, i.e. strain, herniated discs, sciatica, and spinal stenosis. Back pain can be particularly severe when an individual is sitting in a traditional chair with a flat sitting surface. The flat sitting surface can cause back pain or discomfort.
Recent studies have indicated that sitting for prolonged periods of time, particularly at a desk, can have adverse health effects. Further, other studies have indicated that standing can increase work productivity and efficiency.
Known solutions for addressing lower back pain caused by sitting include exercise ball chairs, lumbar supports, standing desks, kneeling chairs, and reclining chairs. None of these known devices provide both alleviation of pressure on the lower back and a restful support.